This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is composed of a large number of experiments designed at treating nuclei in such a manner that transcription factors are selectively enriched from them. Most of the experiments were designed using protocols from papers in the 1960s-1970s. The conditions that were varied include: salt concentration, sucrose concentration, EDTA/EGTA presence, Sucrose fractionation, Spermidine and DNAse concentration. One of the main findings from these experiments was that the salt concentration had the largest effect on the transcription factor recovery. Additionally, it was observed that the MCX cartridges were not fully cleaning up the NP-40 from the samples, which was probably causing the chromatographic contamination that was observed in experiment 2.